Fabrication of electronic circuit elements using liquid deposition techniques is of profound interest as such techniques provide potentially low-cost alternatives to conventional mainstream amorphous silicon technologies for electronic applications such as thin film transistors (TFTs), light-emitting diodes (LEDs), RFID tags, photovoltaics, etc. However the deposition and/or patterning of functional electrodes, pixel pads, and conductive traces, lines and tracks which meet the conductivity, processing, and cost requirements for practical applications have been a great challenge. Silver is of particular interest as conductive elements for electronic devices because silver is much lower in cost than gold and it possesses much better environmental stability than copper. There is therefore a critical need, addressed by embodiments of the present invention, for lower cost methods for preparing liquid processable, stable silver-containing nanoparticle compositions that are suitable for fabricating electrically conductive elements of electronic devices.
The following documents provide background information:
Yiliang Wu et al., “Printed Silver Ohmic Contacts for High-mobility Organic Thin-film Transistors,” J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 128, pp. 4202-4203 (published on web Mar. 9, 2006).
Pozarnsky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,494.
Lee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,673 discloses hydrazide as a reducing agent at for example column 1, lines 52-53.
Heath et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,868.
Wilcoxon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,841 discloses hydrazine as a reducing agent at for example column 4, line 44.
G. Blanchet and J. Rodgers, “Printed Techniques for Plastic Electronics”, Journal of Imaging Science and Technology, Vol. 47, No. 4, pp. 296-303 (July/August 2003).
P. Buffat and J-P. Borel, “Size effect on the melting temperature of gold particles”, Physical Review A, Vol., 13, No. 6, pp. 2287-2298 (June 1976).
C. Hayashi, “Ultrafine Particles”, J. Vacuum Sci. Technol. A, Vol. 5, No. 4, pp. 1375-1384 (July/August 1987).
S. B. Fuller, E. J. Wilhelm, and J. M. Jacobson, “Ink-Jet Printed Nanoparticle Microelectromechanical Systems”, Journal of Microelectromechanical Systems, Vol. 11, No. 1, pp. 54-60 (February 2002).
X. Z. Lin, X. Teng, and H. Yang, “Direct Synthesis of Narrowly Dispersed Silver Nanoparticles Using a Single-Source Precursor”, Langmuir, Vol. 19, pp. 10081-10085 (published on web Nov. 1, 2003).